


Mine

by MoonCat163



Category: Bucky Barnes Fandom, Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Loki & Bucky/Reader, Loki/reader/Bucky - Freeform, Love Triangle, Love is sharing, Polygamy, Reader-Insert, Trial period in a king sized bed, my first ever attempt at a multi-partner fic, not quite smut, they both like you, you like them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: When your prowess with a laser rifle snares their attention, Bucky and Loki embark on a rivalry to gain your affection. Thing is, you don’t want to have to choose between them.So, you come up with an experiment in hopes of keeping them both.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever multi-partner fic. I had started a Bucky fic, but Loki wasn’t having it, so I put them both in this one. I wasn’t sure if I would post it, but since I took the time to write it, I should at least give someone an opportunity to read it. 
> 
> Be gentle 😜

“Okay, this is getting out of hand.”

Tony Stark watched as both Loki and Bucky strove to be the first to bring you something to drink after an intense training session. Loki even went so far as to add an extra chill to the water bottle he’d offered. Bucky gave him a disgusted look, but they both brightened when you thanked them and accepted both drinks. 

Then Bucky managed to grab your gear bag before Loki could, but then Loki produced a towel for you, again cooling it so that it was soothing to your heated skin. Then they both escorted you out of the training room and to your apartment, and left you there so that you could shower for dinner. 

While you were dressing, Natasha entered your bedroom after knocking, and then she sat on the bed. 

“You are a lucky girl,” she grinned. “You’ve got both of the bad boys tripping all over themselves for you.”

“I know,” you sighed, shaking your head. “I don’t know how that happened.”

That wasn’t entirely true: you knew exactly how it started. 

— —

_Everything began on the last mission, when things had gone sideways for the team. Several of them, including Loki and Bucky, were pinned down by adversaries. You had managed to find a rifle and moved to high ground to protect them so that they could move forward._

_The rifle wasn’t a normal weapon though; it used some type of laser that pretty much disintegrated whatever it hit._

**_Set phasers to kill,_ ** _you thought._

_So, you became a sniper and took care of the enemy fighters, which cleared the way for the team to proceed further into the installation. You made sure to move around so that your position couldn’t be pinpointed, because you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a similar weapon._

_After the fighting was over, Loki complimented you first on your quick thinking and marksmanship, then Bucky quietly thanked you, too. You accepted the praise, although it wasn’t really necessary since it was part of your job; besides, they would have done the same for you._

_You didn’t know that your handling of the laser rifle had made their heads turn, and their hormones snap to attention._

_After that mission, a slight competition erupted between the two men: they’d try to be first to get you a drink, or seat you at the table, or get your coat for you. At first, it was amusing, and you also felt a bit of pleasure that you were being showered with the attentions of two handsome men._

_As weeks went on though, they started to get a little aggressive with each other. If they sparred, Bucky did his best to take Loki to the mat, while the trickster used seidr to temporarily disable the soldier’s vibranium arm._

_The rivalry had gotten to the point where they were now out for blood._

— — 

“You know you’ll have to choose.” Natasha’s voice brought you back to the present. 

“Choose?” You asked, blankly. _Why do I have to choose?_

“They’re going to kill each other,” she told you. 

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll go that far,” you responded. “But I’ll think of something.”

— — —

A couple of weeks later, you were no longer amused by their rivalry. The breaking point came when they both asked you out to dinner, although for different nights. 

You’d gone with each of them, and enjoyed the time immensely. You really liked them both, and if forced to choose, you knew you would have a hard time doing it, especially since you saw them every day. You had enough space in your heart for them, if they were willing to share. 

A week after both dates, when they both were pressuring you to decide between them, you’d finally had enough. You felt that you’d found a solution, so it was time to put it in motion. So you asked them to dinner in your apartment, but didn’t tell them that they both would be there. 

Bucky arrived first, then Loki, and they both gave you a look of betrayal. So you smiled at them and took them both by the hand and guided them to the table. 

“We have to settle things,” you told them. “I’m going to insist that there aren’t any snide remarks, no tantrums, no fighting, and I want us all to enjoy this time together.”

“Very well,” Loki said, although he wasn’t happy that you’d tricked them. 

“I’m okay with that,” Bucky replied, quietly. 

During the meal, you kept the conversation going, being sure to include both of them; as time went on, you noticed that their tension eased: they even joked with each other. You now felt better about your proposition to end the rivalry. The only thing that worried you was how they’d take it. 

Bucky was still reticent about opening up fully, but he was no less intriguing than Loki. You noticed that his dark hair needed a trim as his bangs nearly covered his eyes; you would ask him later if he’d like for you to cut his hair for him. Loki, on the other hand, was perfectly groomed, making you wonder who cut his hair since he rarely let anyone touch him. 

After the dishes were cleared and put into the dishwasher, you stood in the kitchen with them before reaching out to grasp their hands. 

“Listen, I know what all the rivalry is about, and I truly appreciate it,” you said, once you had their attention. “I really like you both and don’t see a way to continue without hurting one of you. So, I may have a solution, but you both have to agree.”

“What do you have?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m curious, as well,” Loki commented. 

“Good. Come with me.”

They allowed you to lead them down the hallway to your bedroom. The door was already open, so you flipped on the light while they stood there, trying to figure out the solution you’d come up with. The first thing they both noticed was the bed, which caused them to glance at each other. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I have a king-sized bed,” you said, while squeezing their hands gently. “It was on sale at a good price.”

Bucky laughed quietly at that although Loki wasn’t as familiar with the phrasing. 

“I’m not clear on what you’re trying to -“ Loki started. 

“I can love and care for both of you,” you replied. “So these are the rules: for one week, we’re all going to sleep in my bed. You two will choose which side you want, and I’ll sleep in the middle. There will be no fighting, because if there is, I will have no qualms about kicking one, or both, of you out. There will also be no hanky-panky, although I’ll allow cuddling and snuggling.”

“What will this prove?” Loki asked, stiffly. 

“If you and Bucky can cooperate and make _this_ work, then there’s no reason why we all can’t share.”

That had their attention for sure, and while they stood looking between themselves and at the bed, you took a gown out of your dresser. 

“I’m going to shower. You guys work it out. I really hope that you decide to try.”

Then you left them alone while you went into your bathroom. Your heart was racing, and there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. You really wanted both of them, and hoped that they would agree to your solution. 

— 

After you’d closed the door, Loki glanced at Bucky, then with a little smirk, he changed into his sleeping apparel using seidr.

“Show off,” Bucky growled at him before he turned and left. 

When he returned, Loki had already staked out the right side of the bed, which was normally his side. Bucky gave him a little glare as he moved to take the left side. 

“I would have thought that you wouldn’t return,” Loki commented. 

“I don’t give up so easy,” Bucky replied, as he situated himself. “Do you think this will work?”

“It has possibilities,” Loki said, with a shrug. “However, I do find it difficult to share.”

“Really?” Bucky perked up at that admission. 

“‘Difficult’, but not impossible,” Loki amended, with a grin. He knew that Bucky had taken it as him bowing out of the equation. 

Loki became quiet then as he stared at the ceiling. He was also determined not to give up either. While he’d been in a love triangle at times, he’d never had one that included another man. Still, Bucky wasn’t really a bad choice, and he could tolerate him much better than he could Rogers, and the former assassin would be as motivated as he was to help protect you. 

Not that you were any type of wilting flower; you could handle any type of weapon that you had access to, evidenced by your use of the laser rifle. You were beautiful, deadly, and competent, and…. _Norns, this week would be torture..._

Once he got settled, Bucky also stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. When Loki had first expressed interest in you, Bucky was certain that you’d shy away from him, based on his history. Instead, you’d given him a chance to show a different side, one that could be trusted and was reliable. Loki had risen to the challenge, to the others’ disgruntlement; they all seemed poised for him to fail, except for you. 

Bucky liked that part of you that was willing to forgive, because heaven knows that he needed a clean slate himself. When he’d first arrived, after being vouched for by Steve, he was very uncomfortable and reluctant to share anything about himself. You didn’t know a lot about him, just what was necessary, and didn’t pry, and just as you did with Loki, allowed him to approach and show you who he was. 

The end result was that both of them grew attracted to you, and that laser rifle kickstarted their attachment, and their rivalry. 

— —

When you finished in the bathroom, you stood hesitantly for a moment with your hand on the doorknob. You weren’t sure what you’d find, for all you knew, the bed would be empty. After taking a deep breath, you pulled the door open, and nearly erupted into giggles. Loki and Bucky were both there waiting, but they were at each side of bed, leaving you with the expanse in the middle. 

Without a word, you stepped up onto the mattress and took your place after sliding beneath the covers. After plumping your pillow, you laid back and waited. 

“Don’t forget to turn the lamps off,” you told them, softly. 

Bucky moved first and kissed you while you slid your fingers through his hair. He definitely needed a haircut, you decided. Loki waited until Bucky had settled down before he scooted over for his goodnight kiss, and practically purred when your fingers combed through his hair, too. 

_Yes, I think this is gonna work,_ you thought as you drifted off to sleep. 

— — 

At first, they were careful not to get so close where they’d accidentally touch each other, so they gave you a little extra space between them. You were a restless sleeper, and turned frequently where you’d either be cuddled up to Loki’s back, or tucked under Bucky’s chin. Once you’d even ended up sideways, with your head on Bucky’s stomach and your legs across Loki’s waist. 

They never complained about your movements during the night. Either way, they both would have a hand on you somewhere, possessive even while sleeping. 

After the week was up, they both relaxed and began to tolerate each other better. They decided that the experiment hadn’t been so bad after all, and were willing to give it a shot. 

There was some ribbing from Tony, but you ignored him and encouraged Loki and Bucky to do the same. Thor was baffled by the arrangement, but knew that as long as Loki was happy, he’d be less likely to cause mischief. Natasha was slightly envious, while Steve, Bruce, and Clint decided to just stay out of it altogether. 

— —

One night, on the second week after the trial run, you woke when Loki moved slightly. Bucky was sound asleep, with his head pillowed on your shoulder. He held your hand against the center of your chest, and his fingers were interlaced with yours. 

Loki had his hand on your stomach, and your other hand rested on top of it. His fingers were splayed so that he covered more skin, and the tips were just under the elastic of your shorts. 

Sensing that he was awake, you turned your head slightly and your eyes met his vivid green ones. You smiled softly at him before pressing your lips to his, causing him to moan under his breath. His fingers caressed your stomach, which made your insides quiver. In response, you rubbed your leg against his before draping it over him. 

Loki captured your lips again, intent on stealing your breath, and you clutched at his arm hard, your nails digging into his flesh. His hand moved down your thigh teasingly, earning a shiver from you. 

“I think, darling, that we need a new rule,” he murmured, between kisses. 

“What’s that?” You whispered, breathlessly. 

“No clothes in bed.” 

With that, your tank top and shorts disappeared, giving him complete access to your bare skin. You arched into his touch with a soft whimper, which earned a low growl from him. 

“I agree, doll.” Bucky stirred then and pressed a kiss into the curve of your neck while he squeezed your hand gently. Your breath caught in your throat when he cupped your breast while his fingers were still laced through yours. 

“Yes, ok…. _oh!”_

Loki had moved over you by then, and with a hand under each knee, he guided your legs over his shoulders. He pressed into you while holding you firmly in place as Bucky kissed your neck, shoulder, and even the tender skin at the crook of your elbow, which you hadn’t realized could be so sensitive. 

For a moment, you had a sense of panic: it was so new (and a bit strange) to be kissing Bucky while Loki _claimed_ you (there was no mistake about that)...and you wondered why on earth you’d thought you could handle both of them...until you realized that you _loved_ them...and needed them desperately. 

When your climax hit, it started at the tips of your toes and ran all the way to the top of your head. A shriek erupted from your throat, and you bit Bucky’s lip hard enough to draw blood, while your free hand reached out blindly before closing on Loki’s hair in a tight fist. Stars exploded behind your eyelids while you struggled to catch your breath. 

You sensed it when Loki leaned down to kiss your throat, so you wrapped your arm around his neck in an arm lock, while whispering _“I love you, I love you both”._

When Bucky kissed you, you tasted the blood you’d drawn, but he shook his head when you apologized before kissing you again. Loki finally let you go so that he could roll to your side, which left you bereft for a moment, at least until Bucky’s hands moved over you with purpose. He gave you time to catch your breath and respond to him before moving over you, at your urging. 

Then the strange feeling of kissing Loki while Bucky made his own claim hit you briefly, but it fled once you realized just how lucky you were to have both of them. Your fingers slid into Bucky’s hair, and tightened as he drew another climax from you; your other hand marked Loki’s bare arm with half-crescent indents when your nails dug into his flesh. Loki kissed you, and nipped at your lips, as he murmured soft praises against them. 

When Bucky withdrew and settled in at your side, you barely registered it when one of them wiped you down. Afterwards, a deep, dreamless sleep overcame you, making you unaware that Bucky had pulled you against his chest, with your back toward him. Loki in turn gently rubbed your hip and thigh in order to soothe you, since you still quivered occasionally with pleasurable aftershocks.

— — —

As the weeks went by, the three of you settled into a comfortable relationship, with a few speed bumps here and there. During missions, one of them tended to stick close to you, even though you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. You were okay with this, unless they kept you from engaging an enemy agent. You’d make your feelings known about that, and eventually they relaxed on this stance. 

Tony had no difficulty coming up with creative names, but most of them didn’t fit the bill, so he kept trying. If any of you reacted to a specific one, he filed it away for future consideration. 

He tried “Pitbull Pack”, since Loki and Bucky usually walked a couple paces behind you, pretty much guarding your back while looking for danger from the front, but it didn’t quite fit. 

He also discarded “Mighty Minions”, which he thought was quite funny, but it took a glare from Loki, along with two sharp daggers, to decide that this nickname was definitely off limits. He resolved to keep trying, because something would eventually stick, even if he’d probably pay a price for it. 

It was finally Natasha who inadvertently came up with the best name so far: Fearsome Threesome. The inspiration struck during the last mission, once the quinjet had landed. 

You’d walked down the ramp, with Loki and Bucky behind you as always, and were armed with a rifle, which was slung across your back. Bucky held his weapon at the ready. Loki, of course, didn’t have any weapons, but he wore his armor, sans the helmet. 

The three of you exuded power, along with deadliness: Loki, with his chaotic nature, his inexhaustible supply of weapons, and his intelligence, paired with Bucky’s background and training, and with you holding them together as the wild-card, turned out to be a formidable team. 

She was glad that you were allies and not foes. 


End file.
